Comparando Respuestas
by yuuki haruno
Summary: -Ahh no hice la tarea- Toma- Gracias Hina... que es U.N, Comparando las respuestas


HOLA...

* * *

"**Comparando respuestas"**

En la academia ninja de Konoha… un joven rubio de ojos azules; estaba desesperado, preocupado y para nada callado. El motivo de que estuviera así, era que… Iruka-Sensei les había dejado una tarea de matemáticas III junto con Historia Universal; que era demasiado difícil para el pequeño cerebro del flojo y problemático chico.

-¡Ahh! No hice la tarea… ¡Ahh! Iruka-Sensei me va a matar y no me va a dejar graduarme para convertirme en el próximo Hokage – decía Naruto con cascaditas en los ojos de la desesperación.

-No…te… pre… o… cupes… Naru…to-kun yo… te la… paso – dijo una joven de cabello azul oscuro, que estaba sonrojada en toda su monótona cabeza.

-¿Enserio, Hina-chan? – preguntó inocentemente Naruto, con la vista clavada en los ojos de la joven tratando de encontrar algún indicio de inseguridad por parte de ella.

-Si… por…favor… toma – terminó de decir suspirando una gran bocanada de aire que sus pulmones habían tomado. Le extendió una libreta lila con un dibujito de un zorro rojo que tenía de iniciales U.N.

-Gracias Hina-chan – dijo Naruto, para después acercársele a la joven y darle un beso en la ya roja mejilla derecha.

Hinata se toca con la mano derecha su mejilla para luego sonreír como una niña enamoradiza de su primer amor platónico.

Naruto corrió hacia su asiento, para pasar la tarea antes de que llegara Iruka-sensei. Sacó su estuche de ranita y de él volvió a sacar un lápiz mordido de la parte del borrador y sin punta. Al darse cuenta que su lápiz no tenía punta; se dispuso a buscar en su infinito estuche un sacapuntas, para así poder terminar la tarea.

Faltaban dos minutos para que empezaran las clases y el rubio todavía seguía buscando su sacapuntas en su estuche, que por más que buscaba no encontraba. Entonces se le ocurrió una gigantesca idea.

Se levantó de su asiento con todo y libretas, para luego dirigirse conjunto a la Hyuga. Ya sentado le susurró en el oído a Hinata que si tenía un sacapuntas; por lo cual ella al verse demasiado cerca de su amor platónico, se sonrojó más que la vez anterior y asintió. Ágilmente saca un sacapuntas de pilas recargables; y se lo tiende al rubio.

-Gracias Hina-chan – le dice Naruto.

Ya de nueva cuenta, Naruto empieza a contestar la tarea, cuando, Iruka-sensei entra al salón y les pide que tomen asiento.

-Bueno Jóvenes, espero que hayan hecho la tarea que les dejé – dijo el sensei, mientras observaba a cada unos de sus alumnos y; detenía la vista en la mesa en donde se encontraba la Hyuga y el Uzumaki.

Poco a poco se fue acercando a la mesa de los ya mencionados, siendo observado por todo el salón que lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. En cuanto llegó, dio un estruendoso golpe en la mesa asiendo que Naruto levantara la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces Naruto? – preguntó Iruka, ya sabiendo la respuesta a dicha pregunta.

Naruto empezó a sudar frío, mientras que sus manos temblaban y trataban de esconder el lápiz que era la única prueba del delito que acababa de cometer.

-Etto…etto… yo estaba… - volteó a todos lados, sintiéndose acorralado porque no tenía escapatoria. Posó sus ojos en los de Hinata, viendo como ella señalaba con la vista el cuaderno de él y el de ella.

Poco a poco Naruto se dio cuenta de las indirectas que le mandaba la de ojos perla.

-¿Tu qué? – volvió a preguntar rápidamente Iruka-sensei, dejando a el rubio pensando nuevamente.

-Yo estaba…comparando respuestas, eso creo. – terminó de hablar el rubio, llevándose una mirada incrédula del sensei.

-Oh, está bien – suspiró – por favor las tareas en el escritorio – habló en voz fuerte para que todos lo escucharan. Para luego dirigirse al frente del salón a explicar un nuevo jutsu.

Naruto suspiró aliviado de salvarse de un tremendo regaño, mientras Hinata trataba de poner atención a la clase. Poco a poco Naruto se acerca a la Hyuga y le da un casto beso en…la frente para luego preguntar…

-Oye, Hina-chan – la mencionada voltea disimuladamente hacia el rubio, tratando de que su sensei no se dé cuenta - ¿Qué significa U.N.?

La pobre se desmayó con tremenda pregunta…

* * *

HOLA A TODAS

ESTE CAP, SE ME OCURRIÓ EN UNA CLASE DE COMPU CUANDO UN NIÑO DE PRIMERO DE PRIMARIA SE EXCUSABA POR NO HABER HECHO LA TAREA.

HACIENDOME RECORDAR ESOS AÑOS DE COPIAR LAS TAREAS...

BUENO TAMPOCO HABÍA ACTUALIZADO PORQUE ME LASTIMÉ LA MANO DERECHA EN FUTBOL SOCCER Y ME LASTIMÉ LA COLUMNA EN LAS PIRAMIDES DE LAS PORRISTAS.

CUALKIER ERROR DE ORTOGRAFIA DIGANME ONEGAI

...

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP.

tqm YUUKI

AMDG


End file.
